Crimson Regret
by bluberry-mist
Summary: AU inukag Can the future end the past or will sacrifice save the present. Not good at summeries but please read.
1. Something Else

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This would not be a FAN fiction if I did. Leave my bubble and me alone. As always, please read and review.  
  
"He who laughs last, thinks slowest." –bumper sticker-  
  
~.~  
  
The universe was buzzing with excitement. In a few moments every I.P.S. (Inter Planetary Screen) would be watching Earth's Prime Minister during the greatest crisis in his life to date.  
  
During the middle of his meeting with Saturn to discuss the Saturn/Earth Peace Policy, his wife went into labor. The child would become the 'Pure One' and inherit the title of ruler and all the burdens that went with it.  
  
If it was a boy, he would become Prime Minister at 18, while if it was a girl, she would be married at 17 or older and her husband would rule. (A/N: I know, women need more rights than that but at least they got to pick their husband. good enough?)  
  
This was such a big deal was because 1) the child would be a monk or a miko because Namori (the queen lady-thing) was a miko and 2) Earth was peaceful thus far but the child might have to lead them into a third intergalactic war and possibly their death.  
  
All eyes and hope were now resting on an unborn child and the Light Forest. In the Light Forest, life plants were grown and one would bloom today as the 'Pure One'. The life plant of any of the royal family was a sight that many would die to see for their majestic beauty.  
  
The plant shares the same lifespan as a human and endures the hardships of human emotion as well. Once the human reaches 12 years of age, their plant is placed in the Forest of Light. There, it will grow and continue with an even stronger bond with its human. When the human dies, the plant withers. If the plant is squished then the human must endure the same excruciating pain that their plant would feel. Weather has no effect on the plants with the exception of fire. If the life plant of the child is too weak, it will die. (A/N: I had to explain that so that you can get the other chapters.)  
  
The Prime Minister paced across the now worn carpet. In his mind, he was picturing the million things that could go wrong. The child's future nanny, Kaede, watched him calmly as his brows furrowed in worry.  
  
"172, I don't think that I can go through with this. What is the possibility of me escaping the universe in one piece?" he asked the elderly lady.  
  
"Donotou, we are alone. You can call me by my name and not be ashamed. And Namori will know what to do if there is a problem." Kaede replied.  
  
Just before he could answer, a nurse came in carrying a crying bundle wrapped in a soft, green blanket. She was everything but smiling and soon the Prime Minister saw the problem with his 'bouncing bundle of joy.'  
  
The only words that escaped him were: "Why, why did it have to happen to me?"  
  
~.~  
  
"What do you mean that I, Yuki Yamashinu, am not allowed inside?!?"  
  
The security guard glanced broadly at the astonished young newscaster. "Look miss, nobody, especially the press, is allowed past this point. This is a hospital and we must insure the safety of our patients."  
  
"I am from the E.A. News, and I demand entrance. The public has a right to know what flaw could ruin their future." Yuki demanded as she tried fruitlessly to gain access to the cherry wood door.  
  
The guard stood up as tall as he could as if trying to enforce the fact that he was two feet taller than her and then said in a dull tone, "222, I demand that you stay at least 10 meters away from the building or I will be forced to restrain you for contempt. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The newscaster bit back her pride and stalked away from the door. 'The nerve of that man. And he had the audacity to call me by my number. I am higher than him and should be referred to as Yuki. I will just have to improvise. We will see who is better then.'  
  
The newscaster was pulled out of her dark thoughts by her cameraman's motions. He silently counted down. 5. 4. 3. 2. *point*  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is Yuki Yamashinu, 222, with breaking news. Inside this building behind me is where the 'Pure One' is being kept from the public eye. Talk of a problem with the child has spread. Could something of happened to our hope? Some believe that Saturn was plotting something and wishes to destroy the child. More when we return," she said with her smile glowing into the camera.  
  
~.~  
  
The Prime Minister was pacing around at a frantic pace while trying to figure out what he should do. Kaede would have chuckled had the situation not been so serious.  
  
'If he keeps pacing like that I will have to find a rope to get him out of the hole.'  
  
"I can't deal with this. What will I do? I need an aspirin. Why me? Why now?" The Prime Minister muttered.  
  
Namori walked into the room and smiled at her husband. "Jin, lets just take this one day at a time. This obstacle is no different than the others that we have faced. It will all work out in the end," she said in a soothing voice.  
  
Then, she picked up the bundle and headed for the door. The world needed to know.  
  
~.~  
  
The crowd outside gossiped more than before as they grew impatient. All of their conversations circled around the 'Pure One'. They all, however, stopped abruptly when they heard the door click open.  
  
Out marched Namori while holding in her arms, the Prime Mini (PURE CHILDREN).  
  
Finally, the crowd noticed and someone yelled out the obvious. "It's twins!"  
  
The crowd grew silent again, but this time it was different. They all knew what was to happen. There can only be one ruler, one of the twins would be executed when the other got married.  
  
Namori broke the silence. "Their names will be Kikyou, 147, and Kagome, 272."  
  
"Kikyou and Kagome." The Prime Minister repeated softly. "My daughters"  
  
~.~  
  
(A/N: So what do ya think. If I have any errors, please tell me. That would have been my editor's fault *sigh*. Please review my pathetic story and make my day. Tanks. Bai)


	2. Nightmares and Storms on the Sea

Well the first chapter turned out better than I thought it would. I know that I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet but it will come. I hope. Sorry about the poor spacing and random mess-ups. Microsoft Word isn't working too well for me. In fact, no computer likes me. Pity. Thanks to my editor who called me last night to tell me that I spelled Kaede wrong and has fixed my chapters. She is now going over my fic and will have it finished "whenever". My other editor (yes, I need two) moved to Okalahoma and is busy flirting [Rin: Yeah, _that's_ what _I'm_ doing in the freaking Midwest. Oi] but she still helps a bit and calls a lot. We always called her Rin because she likes surprises, and loves surprising you.  
  
Rin: "I am NOT flirting, thank you very much!"  
  
Thanks to demon angle for being the first reviewer for my fic. You have no idea how much that made my day. Ok, now onto the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and co. so yarg!  
  
-5 years later-  
  
Kaede glared at Namori as the royal continued pleading. "So," Kaede answered in a monotone voice, "you are leaving me locked in this room for three days with those mischievous children of yours?"  
  
"Oh, Kaede, you won't be locked in. That sounds so cruel. It is more like, like packaged. I want my children safe and happy," Namori replied as cheerful as she could.  
  
She wanted a vacation and she would get it even if it only lasted three days.  
  
"You don't seem to care that their nanny will be dead before you get back. Kikyou is always getting into things and Kagome must ask every question ever known and then some! They are monsters! It is a fate worse than death!"  
  
"You can take it. I'm leaving in an hour. Ja ne!" Namori said as she left the nanny with the two "monsters".  
  
~.~  
  
Not even an hour after Kaede went to sleep that night, she was awakened by the sound of tiny feet. She looked up to find Kagome rushing toward her door with silent tears running down her face. "Kaede, err, umm, 172?" Kagome whispered from the hall. Her emerald nightgown was more wrinkled than usual (if you could tell) and clutched in her shaking hands was a snow white blanket.  
  
"What is wrong, child?"  
  
"I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep." Kaede motioned for Kagome to sit on the bed beside her.  
  
"Tell your nanny what was in that mean old dream. I can help it go away."  
  
Kagome pulled the footstool over until it touched the bed. Then, she climbed up, and stumbled onto the soft mattress. The fluffy foam of the bed molded around her form until she settled down. Then the clumsy young child began to describe her terrible dream:  
  
"I saw Momma floating on a light in the ocean. Then the light went out and she started screaming for Daddy. I couldn't see either of them," Kagome said into her blanket. More tears streamed down her face and for a moment, Kaede saw something amid the tears.  
  
'I'm seeing things,' she thought to herself as she comforted the child by patting her back. "It will be alright, Kagome. Your mommy and daddy are safe. Go back to bed and sleep it off."  
  
"Kaede, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, child."  
  
"Does Momma have a favorite?"  
  
"No, she loves you as much as she loves Kikyou. You two are equal. Now, go back to sleep, child."  
  
"Ok!" Kagome said with a bright smile. She stumbled off of Kaede's bed and scurried back to her room.  
  
When Kaede was sure that she was out of hearing range, she approached her windowsill. Her room had a wonderful view of their little island. To her right, there stood the famous Life Forest. The eldest of the plants appeared like trees as they cast their shadows on the grass. To her left was the royal hot springs. In front of her roared the great Sunoco Sea.  
  
Kaede recited the law that she had long ago memorized. It would eventually affect them all:  
  
"One ruler shall inherit the throne. Never any more. If there are siblings, one will settle the score. Prophecies of long ago will forever be fulfilled. The child who is not wed will be the one that's killed."  
  
(A/N: It took me a long time to write that rhyme so no complaining.)  
  
Kaede failed to notice several unusual things that happened at that moment.  
  
First, a small raven-haired girl gasped with understanding from listening to the nanny. 'I could be put to death if she gets married before me. That won't happen.' The child thought to her self as she tiptoed back down the hallway.  
  
And second, outside, a particularly beautiful life plant started to shrivel and fade as it was rocked in the wind. That wind came from a small but raging storm out in the middle of the Sunoco Sea. After a short moment, a small light in the eye of the storm flickered until it finally went out.  
  
~.~  
  
So, what do ya think? Good enough for a review? I hope so. Please cheer me and my flu infested head up. For once I would rather be in school than here, practicing my algebra for the exam Tuesday. Wish me luck! Oh, and before I forget, all of the quotes at the top that I use, I own none. They are found by my friends or made up by them. If you have any, I would be glad to post it. If they have no name underneath it then they are either anonymous or I couldn't find the owner. Tanks again! Bai!


	3. Kagome's Secret

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha. I also don't own the song. I do own this plot though my inspiration came from _Transcending a Dynasty_. Tanks Jadewing for writing that. It was good, wait, more than good. Anyways, on wit da story.  
  
The song is Imaginary by Evanescence. It will be written like this (-lyrics- ). I got this off a site and don't know if those are the exact words but, you get the picture.  
  
~.~  
  
(11 years later, Kikyou and Kagome are both 16. setting- balcony of palace overlooking life forest)  
  
(-I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name- )  
  
Kagome glanced lazily around as the wind softly licked at her hair. Her white sundress flowed gracefully in the wind. Everything was perfect as she tiptoed softy back to her chair.  
  
Well, everything was perfect until she tripped over her own tiny feet and landed in a heap on the ground.  
  
After glaring at her feet in frustration, she remembered her forgotten homework and scrambled back to her lawn chair.  
  
'Why do I still have to be in children's shoes? I wish my feet where bigger. Stupid report. What should I care about the Spartans?' She rambled angrily to herself as she continued writing. She failed to notice the figure in the shadows that was creeping up on her.  
  
Rin snickered to herself as she slowly slipped through the door. She readied herself for the event and stood up straight.  
  
"KAGOME, YOUR NEW TEACHER HAS ARRIVED!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She smiled as Kagome fell off of the chair and at how the papers went flying. Many of the papers landed in the dihydric monoxide cleanser that latched onto the side of the palace.  
  
(A/N: For those who failed science, that is a water filter. It is spelled how it sounds cause I SUCK at spelling. Yes it is a real word.)  
  
Kagome looked horrified as she ran over to the machine. She reached in and pulled out her soggy report before collapsing on the ground from laughter. Rin joined in. Life is ironic, isn't it?  
  
(-Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me-)  
  
Kikyou stepped out and watched for a second two blobs who clutched their stomachs out of hysteric laughter. After gazing at the two for a moment with cold eyes, she announced, "272, our tutor has arrived. I suggest you greet him this moment." Finding satisfaction at her even tone, she strolled back into the palace.  
  
(-Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story-)  
  
"How dare she address me by my number?! She knows that we are equal!" Kagome said as she followed her sister back into the palace.  
  
Rin followed her yelling something about forgetting her report outside.  
  
~.~ (Front lobby)  
  
The new tutor trembled under the stress of teaching the prime minister's two daughters that were rumored to be little beasts. He was to teach the "Pure Ones" all they needed to know, and yet, ironically, he was known for being an idiot. To calm his fears he glanced at the decorations that lined the lobby.  
  
Brass colored metal was the theme and everything was polished to the last detail, including the thing to his left.  
  
Finally he recognized it as an old fashioned coat hanger. It seemed to attract his attention and he just couldn't resist touching it. Under his gentle stroke, one of the branches of the hanger snapped in half and clanged to the floor.  
  
For lack of anything better to do, he stuffed the broken piece into his jacket pocket as two young ladies entered the lobby. Kikyou entered first and her reputation followed.  
  
She was graceful, pretty, rich, powerful, smart and everything a man could ever want, except for her eyes. The color was not the problem; in fact that was what made them fascinating.  
  
They where as gray and deep as the ocean before a storm, and through the calmness, though, there was a pure, cold bitterness.  
  
This was her one problem with getting married, that and the fact that she had to be 17. The age problem would be eliminated in 6 months.  
  
Kagome seemed to be her exact opposite. She was clumsy, imaginative, naïve, and the epitome of a little sister, which is why she trudged into the room.  
  
Her eyes, however, where a deep, emerald green, which was odd, for nobody else in the family had green eyes. They had a certain warmth about them that seemed to show great care for all living things and deep understanding of life.  
  
The two where very similar in height, (Kikyou was slightly taller), and both carried on the family's long black tresses tiny hands and feet, and pale skin.  
  
Nobunaga was at a loss of words as he stood there. He had heard horror stories of the two girls and how they had only gotten more out of control after their mother's death, but he had never in his wildest dreams (which were confined to a monkey chasing a girl down and stealing her bag) imagined that anybody could wear such a look of death as Kagome carried at that moment.  
  
Her glare, however, was not directed at him, which he thanked heaven for, but at her sister Kikyou.  
  
The receiving end of the glare just looked bored as she cordially greeted their new tutor. Nobunaga didn't like the mischievous glint in their eyes and soon found he was wondering why he had decided to take a job where fifteen others had failed in the last two months alone.  
  
~.~  
  
(Classroom in palace thing.)  
  
Nobunaga continued to rant on about id numbers as the two bored girls stared out the window. "When a person dies," he droned, "their number is recycled and given to the next child born. Some say that two people have a connection if they share numbers. There have been rumors that the child will gain some of the same characteristics of the former holder of the number. People are only addressed by their number by someone of higher rank."  
  
Kikyou glanced at Kagome and noticed that her attention was elsewhere. This gave Kikyou the opportunity to best her at this, too.  
  
Kikyou sat up straighter and pretended to pay attention. The teacher noticed this and allowed Kikyou to skip the pop quiz. Kagome wasn't so lucky.  
  
~.~  
  
(That night)  
  
Kagome glanced up at the sky. The clouds covered the vast majority of it but she found what she was looking for within seconds. She watched the small, yet strong light of the star wrap around her and she relaxed.  
  
It was a comforting feeling as her miko powers calmed and she was willingly vulnerable.  
  
(-In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me-)  
  
"I miss my mom." She said sadly to her star and almost laughed at the act. "Well, I might as well talk to inanimate objects now if I'm going to die in a few years." She slowly closed her eyes as she recited the old children's song:  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."  
  
In her head, she thought the wish as she clutched her bed sheets. 'I wish that I could live to see my grand-children.' Then the girl fell back onto her bed. 'I don't know why I always wish that. It will never come true.'  
  
All of a sudden, the world seemed so unbearable. 'My secret will save me.' She thought as she straightened out her backbone.  
  
(-Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos - your reality-)  
  
Kagome focused on all of her pain and fears and held them in her head to the point where she was almost dizzy. Then she released all feeling.  
  
Her eyes dilated and became devoid of emotion. All feeling, sight, hearing and every little sense she had was intensified and then left her feeling numb.  
  
(-I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge the nightmare I built my own world to escape-)  
  
She closed her eyes and let the numb sensation wash over her. Then it happened.  
  
To anyone else, she became invisible. She, however, was transported into a buzzing refuge.  
  
(-In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me-)  
  
Though her eyes where closed, it was not black. Life and death hung in the balance and she felt no pain, no anger, and no joy.  
  
Everything was lost in the rushing sensation that was like sliding through water, without getting wet.  
  
It was not a good feeling nor was it a bad feeling but rather, the lack of feeling. Then it stopped. She was whipped back into reality. The only thing meeting her return was silence.  
  
(-Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights-)  
  
After catching her breath again, she looked over at the clock. "Wow, 2 hours. That's the longest I've ever gotten," she mumbled to herself as she fell into an uncomfortable sleep filled with nightmares.  
  
(-Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming the goddess of imaginary light-)  
  
~.~  
  
Ok, I am actually finished with another chapter. Wow! Sorry it took so long. I failed a final (Algebra 1) and had to do MAJOR extra credit to make up for it. I love my teacher cuz now I have an 86 in that class. She is SOOO nice! Anyways, I want 5 different people to review my fic before I even start on the next chapter, got that. To motivate you people I have a little contest. The person who can guess Kagome's mom's I.D. number gets to be a character in the story. Leave your e-mail in the review and I will tell who the winner is in the next chapter (or the chapter after it is guessed). It is a pretty major part, but I have a few rules. 1) It must be a makeup. I already have a LOT of the originals in here. 2) You can't rule or have ultimate power. You can be youkai, miko, monk, hanyou, human, or oni... 5 guesses per. e-mail. Bai!


End file.
